Great Tomb of Nazarick
Great Tomb of Nazarick (ナザリック 地下大墳墓) is the guild headquarters of Ainz Ooal Gown, widely renowned for being an unconquerable dungeon throughout YGGDRASIL. Histoire Avant que Nazarick ne conquière ce donjon basé sur une guilde, c'était un donjon qui était recommandé pour les aventuriers de niveau 80+ à battre en une tentative. Après avoir terminé ce donjon on leur a donné l'objet du monde, "Le trône des rois", sur lequel le maître de guilde devait s'asseoir. De retour à YGGDRASIL, le donjon est à l'origine situé au plus profond de l'immense marécage empoisonné ou plutôt dans les marais d'Helheim. Mais après que le donjon a été transporté dans le nouveau monde, il est maintenant situé dans la prairie près de la grande forêt de Tob. De plus, la Grande Tombe de Nazarick serait l'un des donjons les plus redoutés et les plus légendaires de YGGDRASIL. Étages et Défences Avant que Nazarick ne l'ai conquit, la Grande Tombe de Nazarick devait à l'origine n'avoir que six étages. Mais près que Nazarick l'ait conquis, le donjon a été entièrement reconstruit et a été étendu à plus de dix étages. Pour les déplacements entre les étages, il y a des points spécifiques à chaque étage, où les portes s'ouvrent pour permettre un transit magique. De plus, Nazarick est rempli de pièges à chaque étage, qui guettent tous les envahisseurs. Les envahisseurs ont souvent du mal à échapper aux pièges et encore moins à combattre les habitants qui y vivent. Il y avait un système de pièges de transport qui pourrait diviser une partie. D'autres pièges incluent des personnes aveuglantes et celles qui empoisonnent l'air, le tout pour bloquer le chemin des aventuriers. Tous les ennemis étaient composés uniquement de morts-vivants à Nazarick, mais il n'était toujours pas facile de faire face à eux. Couplé avec les morts-vivants typiques de zombies et de squelettes, les monstres d'origine pourraient être utilisés et est l'un des principaux facteurs de la défaite écrasante des envahisseurs. Ainsi que les élémentaux, les démons et les démons apparaissant plus fréquemment que laisser seuls Monstres invoqués. Les monstres invoqués pourraient être spécifiquement choisis pour être désavantageux pour l'adversaire. En un mot, on pourrait choisir ceux qui ont des capacités spéciales mortelles. Naturellement, plus les envahisseurs pénétreraient dans les étages, plus des monstres difficiles apparaîtraient. C'était un mur de monstres si épais qu'on ne pouvait même pas imaginer combien de ressources avaient été dépensées pour Nazarick. D'autre part, la réparation de dommages à la Grande Tombe de Nazarick nécessite le paiement d'une redevance. Cependant, on peut réparer chaque jour une somme de dégâts sans frais. En particulier, les étages supérieurs ont été conçus pour être particulièrement bon marché étant donné que les intrus tentaient souvent d'envahir, donc même réparer l'étage entier n'est pas une grande dépense. En revanche, les choses sur le 9ème étage sont considérées comme assez chères selon Nazarick. Pourtant, les articles dans les suites royales sont généralement chers de toute façon. Surface Environ 200 mètres de diamètre, des murs de 6 mètres de haut entourent la tombe. Quatre tombes affiliées sont situées dans les quatre directions cardinales. En leur centre, la plus grande tombe existe avec une entrée dans la tombe souterraine. Cette tombe centrale est le niveau le plus élevé que l'on peut téléporter en utilisant un Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. 1st~3rd Floor: Grave This floor is a Catacombs, the subterranean burial chambers and engulfed in darkness where several dozen undead were wandering around in the darkness. * Floor Guardian: Enigma * Known Areas ** Black Capsule: Residence de Kyouhukou. Situer au 2eme etage. ** Derelict Rope Bridge: Il est retenu par des cordes qui semblaient sur le point de casser. Les planches sous ses pieds étaient pourries, et là où quelques nœuds s'étaient détachés, les planches étaient tombées, ne laissant rien, mais un espace vide où elles auraient dû être. Au-dessous du pont se trouvaient les silhouettes d'innombrables cadavres. ** Grave Vault of Adipocere: Residence d'Enigma. Situer au 2eme etage. ** Windowless Underground Chapel: La chapelle mesure environ une centaine de mètres et est complètement éteinte. 4th Floor: Underground Lake Cet étage est un lac souterrain contenant une caverne. Dans le passé, avant la conquête de la tombe par Ainz Ooal Gown, le patron de cet étage était une chauve-souris blanche géante. * Floor Guardian: Kuroka 5th Floor: Jungle This floor is about 200 meters in height. Created by Blue Planet, it is a fake sky exists on the ceiling, reproducing the day and night cycle that changes according to the time of day. There is no weather except wind in this area, so Mare occasionally summons rain. * Floor Guardian: Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore * Known Areas ** Gigantic Tree: Aura and Mare's residence. ** Amphitheatrum: Built as a copy of the Roman Colosseum. Golems act as the audience, while VIP seats are prepared for guild members. Dragonkins (level 55) work as cleaners. ** Green Hole: An area that was developed into a village after the conquest of the Great Forest of Tob. Dryads, treants, spear needles and some lizardmen live in the village, raising mandrakes, apples, etc. 6th Floor: Lava Ce sol est une lave cramoisie coulant comme une rivière, avec de nombreuses bulles dans ces courants qui éclatent à mesure qu'elles atteignent la surface. Cet endroit, qui était tout à fait hostile aux vivants, correspondait parfaitement à la description d'un «monde de l'enfer». Dans le passé, avant la conquête de la tombe par Nazarick, le chef de cet étage était un dragon de feu. Selon Demiurge, cette domination a été conçue et créée pour lui par Ulbert Alain Odle, donc il contient tout ce dont il a besoin pour remplir sa fonction. * Floor Guardian: Freya * Known Areas ** Blazing Temple: Freya residence. L'entrer pour le 8eme etage ce trouve dans la chapelle. Seven Evil Lords (around level 80) guard cette zone. ** River of Lava: Zone protéger par Guren. 7th Floor: Glacier Cet étage est une vaste zone remplie de nombreux icebergs. Les phénomènes météorologiques, y compris les nuages et la neige sont présents ici. Il y avait une pénalité de zone qui causait des dégâts lents et donnait des dégâts de glace, mais elle était désactivée pour réduire les coûts de maintenance après la téléportation. * Floor Guardian: Esdeath * Known Areas ** Frozen Prison: Un bâtiment de deux étages qui ressemble à la maison des contes de fées, bien qu'il soit gelé à la surface, ce qui rend son aspect sombre. Les ennemis capturés de Nazarick sont enfermés ici, gardés par des monstres morts-vivants de type Wraith. *** Room of Truth: Neuronist Painkill's room. *** Room of Nigredo: Nigredo's room. On devrait prendre un bébé poupée à l'entrée et le donner à Nigredo pour la calmer avant de commencer la conversation. ** Snowball Earth: La résidence de Esdeath. C'est un dôme blanc ressemblant à un vespiaire renversé. Six grands cristaux entourent cette structure, qui sont des résidences de vierges de givre (niveau 82). 8th Floor: Wilderness Le 8ème étage est la dernière ligne de défense de Nazarick, gardée par les PNJ les plus puissants. La capture du 8ème étage signifie que les chances de victoire d'Ainz Ooal Gown sont faibles. Cet étage semble dangereux même pour les PNJ de Nazarick, Ainz leur interdisant d'entrer au 8ème étage. Au moins un objet mondial existe ici. * Floor Guardian: Zesshi Zetsumei * Known Areas ** Sephiroth: Zesshi residence. ** Cherry Blossom Sanctuary: Aureole Omega's residence. The Uka-no-Mitama and Ootoshi guard cette zone. 9th Floor: Royal Suite Living space for guild members. Various amenities, such as large communal baths, a bar, lounge, general store, boutique, nail art shop etc, exist on the 9th Floor. These facilities were just for decoration in YGGDRASIL, but they became real after the teleportation. * Known Areas ** Round Table: Conference chamber of the Forty-One Supreme Beings. ** Bar: Managed by the Sous-chef. ** Spa Resort Nazarick: Largely public, it has a total of seventeen baths with nine types for the two genders. It is a bath, which was made up of twelve zones in total. These zones would include the largest jungle bath, a traditional looking roman bath, a yuzu bath with yuzus floating on it, a carbonated bath, a jacuzzi, an electric bath with low current that electrified the body, a cold bath with charcoals floating on it, the Cherenkov pool, a mixed open air bath with an artificial scenery, a sauna, a bedrock bath, and finally, the lounge. ** Staff Canteen: A white-washed canteen area, where the maids of Nazarick gather for meals. ** Manicure Salon 10th Floor: Throne The throne in which the guild master like Momonga sits on is a World Item better known as "The Throne of Kings". * Floor Guardian: Albedo * Known Areas ** Room of the Pleiades Six Stars: Located right after the entrance of the 10th floor. ** Clavicula Salomonis: 67 Golems (inspired from the Spirits of Solomon) and elemental traps exist in the hall. ** Throne Hall: Albedo's original residence. Two World Items exist in this hall, including Albedo's "True Nought, Ginnungagap". This great hall also contained many high-leveled vassals who had been hand-picked by the other Floor Guardians. ** [[Ashurbanipal|'Ashurbanipal']]: This library is the residence of Titus Annaeus Secundus. Here is where Ainz Ooal Gown, stores book-shaped items along with normal books. Magic scrolls are also manufactured in this area. It is guarded by five overlord (over level 75), whose names are based on the Five Good Emperors of Roman Empire (Cocceius, Ulpius, Aelius, Fulvius and Aurelius). Treasury This place is spatially isolated from other areas, so a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown is necessary to enter the Treasury. On the other hand, the air in the Treasury is toxic and thus, anyone without poison immunity or items granting it will die within three steps. * Area Guardian: Pandora's Actor * Known Areas ** Chief Manager's Room: Residence of Pandora's Actor. ** Mausoleum: The vault which holds the World Items. It is also a resting place for Ainz's former guild members. Guarded by 37 golems named Avatara. If one enters the mausoleum with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown equipped, the Avataras will attack that person. ** Shredder Systems As a dungeon, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has numerous systems incorporated in its data that regulates its maintenance and defense. * Administration System: In order to gain access to this system, it requires Ainz saying the key words which are "Master Source — Open". It recorded the daily maintenance costs, the numbers and types of vassals or NPCs present, all sorts of magical traps and gimmicks and so on. In other words, it can record the names of all the NPCs made by the guild members. One could exert large-scale control over them all from here. If it could still function like in YGGDRASIL, one could access this system from anywhere. However, after some experimentation, Ainz found out that in the New World, the system could only be operated from the heart of the dungeon, the Throne Room. Additionally, the system is also capable of verifying an NPC's current allegiance. * Defense System: The Great Tomb of Nazarick has a defense system managed by Albedo, so to keep the invaders occupied upon entering the various floors from within inside the tomb's domain itself. If Ainz did gave Albedo the command to do so, she can even use booby traps that cost money. This would include spraying poisonous gas or create sudden floods of undead. Avoiding the use of money to activate traps however, Albedo can instead used the defense system for POPs and traps with serfs. * Mercenary System: Otherwise, it is also known as the automatic spawn system. This system would only produce monsters that were level 30 at most. They were the POPs, in other words, monsters that are automatically spawned by it from within YGGDRASIL. On the other hand, there are other types of monsters much higher in level than 30 alone which can also be summoned, but done so through YGGDRASIL's gold coins. For instance, Hanzo being a level 80. * Ariadne System: Back then during YGGDRASIL, this system can only be triggered if the invaders were to be locked up. It was a system that checks the validity of a created base. However, there was no guarantee that whether or not this rule still applied in the New World. In order to stop one from creating such an invincible fortress, it was a reason of why Ariadne surveillance system existed for this sole purpose. Other things Ariadne inspected were the distance one could travel inside, how many doors there were and various other rules on base construction that were set in detail. Dungeons that violated the rules would be flagged by the YGGDRASIL system and fined. As a result, the guild funds would be deducted gradually at a visible rate. For Nazarick, however, such problems were already solved by the 5th and 6th levels due to the guild having to pay a lot to widen the dungeon, so it can be maintained this long until now. * Memo Folder: It is a courier message system devised and created by the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown, himself. The function of this memo folder would accessibly allow Floor Guardians to be able to write down non-urgent messages and communicate with each other. However, there was no other system similar to its existence until now. Gallery